


Right There

by Iambic



Category: Marvel, X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/pseuds/Iambic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Julio has a headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinetheway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinetheway/gifts).



> Unusually fluffy fic-by-request. (sorry if I got you excited, Shine; this fic is old news.)

Julio puts a hand over his eyes and clenches his jaw, which doesn't help at all. "Madre de Dios, my head," he mutters, feeling along the kitchen counter for the bottle of aspirin he'd seen there earlier. All that meets his fingers is a receipt and a dried glass.

"Are you all right?" asks Shatterstar from somewhere on the other side of the room. Julio would smile at him under any other circumstances; this time, he's probably excused.

"No," he grits out. "Headache." After another few seconds of failure to find the aspirin bottle, he adds, "Is there a white bottle of pills on the counter?"

Footsteps: 'Star's probably walking over. "No, but there is one over here." Another small sound, and the light filtering through Julio's hand and eyelids goes dim. "The window shades are down," 'Star says, from somewhere directly to his left. "You can open your eyes now."

He opens his eyes. Shatterstar is right there, holding the bottle of aspirin, smiling proudly because he's the fucking best thing to ever happen to Julio, in this situation and in everything. Julio lowers his hand and reaches to take the aspirin, fills the glass with water, and swallows two small white tablets down. 'Star just watches him, and he's still watching when Julio puts the empty glass back down on the counter by the sink and shuts his eyes again.

Then it's fingers massaging his temples that gets him to open his eyes, and 'Star smiles down at him. "I have been told that this helps," 'Star says.

"Yeah," Julio says, breathing out and letting his jaw relax, feeling the pressure fade around his face. "Yeah, it helps."


End file.
